sororitylanefandomcom-20200214-history
Ella Sullivan
Ella Sullivan is the fictional character of the Sorority Lane series. She is the member of the Beta Pi Delta and the twin sister of Charlotte Sullivan. She is protrayed by Suzanne Dengel in the books and the show. The Twins While Nikki was identical to her twin Anna, she was much more loud than her rather her shy twin. Nikki worked in a PR Firm as a publicist, while Anna majored in fashion design. The blue-collar identical twins were always very close and grew up as best friends as well as sisters. As teenagers, they would play pranks that only twins can, like swapping classes to fool teachers and tricking boyfriends, and switching places to fool people. Relationship with Nathan Nikki fell for her boss, Nathan from her PR firm. It was brief. But she was attracted to him. They have an on and off again relationship. Raped Serial date-rapist Simon Campbell targeted the Foster sister the St. Patrick's Day party at Theta Tau Omega. He spiked Nikki and Anna's drinks with the date rape drug GHB after getting an invite to their house. Although Simon raped Nikki that night, Anna escaped a similar fate because Simon's fellow rapist Russ Cooper when April rescued her. Wendy rescued Nikki that night, too. But too late. After the rape, the twins recovered from the drowsiness of the drugs enough to piece together that Simon had supposedly raped them both, although they were still unaware that Russ had been involved. Nikki and Anna went to the police to make their accusations, but Simon disappeared before he could be charged. Tests by the police proved that Anna had not been raped, causing friction between the sisters as they wondered why only Nikki had been raped. Nikki and Anna admitted to Wendy and April that Nikki had been raped. Nikki learned that Russ sold Simon out and Nikki finally revealed to the dean that Simon raped her. Simon is later expelled and arrested. Simon Returns Simon escapes from prison and ste his sights on Nikki for revenge. He held a student hostage and gets her to tell him where Nikki was. She tells him that Nikki was at Beta Pi House. But what he didn't know is that Nikki was hanging out with her friends and Anna was at Beta Pi, studying for her final. However, Simon had burst into the house, attacking Anna, and pushing her out of the window. She first hears the news about his escape and races backs to the house to find him. She later confronts him. Simon was stunned to see alive. Nikki later realizes that he attacked Anna and she battles him, he ends up shoot her in the shoulder. When he walked up towards her, she stabs him in the chest repeatedly, killing him. Pregnancy Over the summer, Nikki was involved with a guy named Conner, after a short time of dating she slept with him unprotected with him. He ended up breaking her heart. When senior year of CULA began and just before her and Anna's 21st birthday, she was sick every morning. She confided in Anna that she thought she was pregnant, they bought a home test and it turned up negative. Even though the test was negative she still hadn't gotten her period, she bought another one and it was positive.